dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Boba Fett VS Deathstroke
Psychomaster35= Boba Fett VS Deathstroke is a fight in Round 1 of the Shattered Shards Tournament! Description Boba Fett of Star Wars (Versus22) takes on Deathstroke of DC Comics (UniverseAwesome777) in a battle of the bounty hunters in Round 1 of the Shattered Shards Tournament! Who will advance to Round 2? Fight The scene starts at Gotham City in the night, as we see Batman and Deathstroke fighting on a building rooftop Batman throws some Baterangs at Deathstroke, only for him to shoot them down with his pistols. Deathstroke then proceeded to run towards Batman with sword in hand and Batman prepares his Bat Claws. The 2 clashed for a bit before Batman manages to kick Deathstroke and send him flying into a wall. Batman:It is now time I turn you in. Batman tries to walk towards Deathstroke to try to turn him in, only for the dark knight to unfortunately get crushed to death by a spacecraft that came from the sky as it landed. The pilot then proceeded to get out of the spacecraft, revealing to be Boba Fett coming out of his Slave I. He then walks up to DCs terminator, who gets up. Deathstroke:That bat was mine to kill! Boba Fett:Slade Wilson. By the commands of the Galactic Empire, you are a threat to the universe and you must be taken down. (Cue Max Anarchy-We All Soldiers, 0:05-0:12) Boba then takes out his EE3 Rifle and aims it at Deathstroke. Deathstroke:Im not going down that easily. Deathstroke takes out one of his pistols and the 2 bounty hunters get into fighting stances. (Song continues from 0:13-2:45) The 2 hunters fire their guns at each other, as the bullets cancel each other out. They then stop firing after both of them ran out of bullets and Deathstroke pulls out his staff and runs after Boba. The Mandalorian sees this and dodges the swing from the staff and proceeds to fire a laser from his wrist gauntlet at Deathstroke, who gets hit in the side of the chest and backs up from the damage. He puts his staff away and once again pulls out his pistol, which was now reloaded and starts firing at Boba, who takes cover hiding behind an air conditioning vent. Deathstroke then proceeded to walk up to where his opponant is hiding, with sword in hand. Deathstroke:There is nowhere to hide! Boba knew he had to come out. He did, and fired his flamethrower from his gauntlet at the terminator, who manages to backflip out of the way. He tried to fire another shot from his pistol, but the mandalorian takes his whip out and swings, as the whip wraps around Deathstrokes hand thats holding the pistol and proceeds to pull him closer before punching him in the face, knocking him to the floor. Boba points his rifle at Deathstroke. He fires, but the terminator of DC rolls away, gets up, and shoots Boba in the shoulder with his pistol, knocking him back a bit. He then runs up to his opponant, grabs him, and throws him to the floor. Deathstroke pulls out his pistol yet again and aims at Bobas head, but he activates his jetpack to aboid the bullet as he flys into the air. Deathstroke sees this and proceeds to take out his sniper rifle and start firing. Boba shoots back and dodges Deathstrokes bullets and Deathstroke does the same. They continue firing their shots before one of the shots fired from Deathstroke hit Bobas jetpack, causing it to go haywire and send Boba crashing down at fast speeds right towards Deathstroke, who didnt have time to react and ended up smashing right into the DC terminator and knocking him off the building. Thankfully, Deathstroke lands on his feet from the fall and onto the streets as he watches Boba crash to the ground. The Mandolarian then gets up, only to see Deathstroke charging at him, with sword in hand. Seeing this, he takes out a stolen lightsaber and activates it, and the 2 clash swords with each other. The 2 continue clashing, neither one even getting an advantage until a few seconds later, as Deathstroke had overpowered Boba and knocked the lightsaber out of the Mandolarians hands. He attempts to swing again making a horizontal swing, but Boba ducked under the swing, takes out his Sacros K11 pistol and fires it right into Deathstrokes stomach, sending him back a few feet as he fell. Boba then takes out his grenade launcher and starts firing 5 shots. Deathstroke gets up and takes out his staff just as the grenades were being fired as it views in slo-mo where Deathstroke dodges 2 of the grenades and hits the 3 other grenades with his staff sending them back at Fett, who dodges 2 of the grenades, but unfortunately got hit by the third one, exploding on contact and sending him flying back a great distance from his original position. Deathstroke proceeds to walk up to the Mandolarian and points his pistol at him and fires, but Boba sees his dropped lightsaber on the ground and picks it up, activating it and proceeding to deflect the bullets. However, Deathstroke stops firing and throws a stun grenade at the Mandolarian, only for him to catch it and throw it back at the DC terminator, who tries to dodge, but it explodes, sending Slade high into the air and stunning him. Boba then proceeds to fire some concussion and stun missiles from his gauntlets at the stunned and airborne Deathstroke, hitting him and sending him to the ground, injured. Boba then walks up to Deathstroke with his lightsaber in hand and points it at him. Boba Fett:Any last words? Deathstroke simply groaned before responding. Deathstroke:Yes. And that is for you to die. Boba then decides to not hesitate and tries to jab his lightsaber into Deathstrokes head, but Slade pulls out his pistol and fires a shot into Bobas hand that is holding the lightsaber, knocking it out of his hand as it was sent flying down into a sewer drain. As Boba held his hand in pain, Deathstroke takes out his staff and proceeds to whack Boba repeatedly before kicking him off a few feet back. He gets up and tries to fire a laser from his gauntlet, but Deathstroke simply cut Bobas arm off with his sword then proceeded to the same with his other arm. He proceeds to throw his sword into the air and proceeds to take out 2 of his machine guns and fires them at the armless Boba knocking him back a bit before the sword began to fall as Deathstroke kicks his falling sword towards the Mandolarian, impaling him in the chest and making him kneel in pain. Deathstroke walks up to the weakened Boba and takes the sword out of him, and proceeds to slice Bobas head off, killing him as the Mandolarians headless body fell to the ground. (Cut Music) Deathstroke:You shouldve never hunted me down in the first place. He then takes a super bomb out and proceeds to place it near Fetts corpse, before walking away as the bomb explodes and obliterates the corpse. Deathstroke didnt even bother to look at the explosion as he continued walking off. DBX Results (Cue Deathstrokes Victory Theme, Batman Arkham Origins-Deathstrokes Theme) Deathstroke moves on to Round 2! |-|MickySR2112= '''Boba Fett VS Deathstroke '''is an upcoming DBX made by MickySR2112, it features Boba Fett from the Star Wars series against Deathstroke from DC Comics. Description ''Star Wars VS DC Comics! Two masked assassin's take the stage! The bounty has been placed! Which of these two suit-wearing gun wielders can survive it? '' Fight Category:What-If? DBXs Category:MickySR2112 Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Mask' themed DBXs Category:The Shattered Shards Tournament Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights